


Журавлик

by synant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synant/pseuds/synant
Summary: Нервы иногда заносят мысли совсем не в ту сторону. Или это не нервы? Впрочем, Поттеру не привыкать — разбираться будет потом.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Kudos: 1





	Журавлик

**Author's Note:**

> Клише и штамп прилагаются.

Сколько лет прошло с их последней встречи, Гарри не помнил. Помнил лишь, что это был холодный ноябрь, Кингсли как раз устраивал приём по поводу назначения нового главы Аврората — его, Гарри, назначения. Он видел его мельком, сам стоя поодаль ото всех, собираясь с мыслями и комкая исписанный знакомым почерком лист — Гермиона была непреклонна в том, как должна выглядеть речь новоиспеченного главы. А он даже и попытался возразить — знал, что бесполезно.

Тем утром Рон крепко хлопнул его по плечу с пожеланиями удачи в этом нелёгком деле и направился в свой магазин, появившийся на пороге Джордж сделал то же самое. Миссис Уизли тоже заглянула через камин, мистер Уизли сказал, что поздравит лично. Единственным человеком, кто не вымолвил ни слова по этому поводу, была Джинни, но как оказалось позже, она просто боялась проболтаться о сюрпризе, который ждал его дома. Сюрприз, в общем-то, тогда не удался, и Гарри старался вспоминать об этом как можно реже.

Почему он вспомнил о Малфое спустя столько времени, одному Мерлину известно; у него были дела и поважнее: сегодня на пост министра назначали Гермиону, и он должен был быть там как главный представитель Аврората. 

И в этот раз Гермиона не оставила его речь без внимания. К счастью для Гарри, она прошлась только по самому главному и сократила её до минимума, за что он был ей безмерно благодарен.

И вот сейчас вместо того, чтобы освежить в памяти речь и собраться с мыслями, он думал о том, как давно он видел Малфоя. По слухам, тот тоже работал в Министерстве, но где именно, Гарри не имел ни малейшего понятия, а не пойми откуда взявшийся интерес разгорался всё сильнее, и Гарри казалось, что ещё немного — и он сорвётся с места. Вероятно, именно поэтому он не увидел и не услышал вставшего совсем рядом Рона.

— Как думаешь, она справится? 

Гарри ни капли не сомневался в том, что Гермиона справится. Из них троих она была единственной, кто лучше всех подходил на эту роль.

— Конечно, справится. Это же Гермиона.

— Думаешь?

— Знаю. А ещё у неё есть мы, — ни в чём он не был так уверен, как в том, что сейчас говорил. Даже в своей супружеской жизни, которая в последнее время трещала по швам, он не был так уверен.

— Ты прав, — Рон кивнул сам себе. — Пойду проверю, как она там. И маму успокою, она нервничает больше нас всех, вместе взятых.

— Иди, и спроси её: ничего, если я буду читать с листка?

На этих словах Рон улыбнулся.

— Это её встряхнёт, но за последствия я не ручаюсь.

Гарри едва успел подавить улыбку, Гермиона это ему ещё припомнит.

Стоило Рону скрыться из вида, Гарри достал из кармана скомканную бумажку. На этой бумаге Гермиона ещё утром написала речь Гарри, но это не имело значения. Он знал, что справится, и речь ему не нужна. За годы службы он научился выхватывать самое главное, он научился доверять своей интуиции и, даже не задумываясь, что делает, он черкнул на обороте своей речи пару слов, и спустя секунду лист, превратившись в журавлика, исчез в одному Гарри известном направлении.

Иногда, чтобы навязчивая идея отвязалась, надо начать её воплощать, так что, если Малфой даже и проигнорирует написанное, дело сделано.


End file.
